thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
DRAHMA: The Movie
''DRAHMA: The Movie ''is a 2014 American computer-animated comedy adventure film directed by Conzhea2011 and written by Jon Vitti, and produced by Ntmurk Studios, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film stars John C. Reilly, Josh Hutcherson, Nathan Lane, Cheryl Carasik, Hugh Jackman, Rob Riggle, Rick Heinrichs, Seth Rogen, Amy Poehler, and Bill Hader. The film was released into theaters on July 18, 2014 to negative reviews and financial failure. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production After the production of original DRAHMA film had finished in October 1993, Hugh Jackman confirmed that a sequel was in the works as a direct-to-video release. Release was tentatively scheduled for 1996. On March 11, 1994, the sequel, then first titled DRAHMA: The Movie 2, was scheduled for November 12, 1996. The film was later retitled DRAHMA: The Movie: The Next Chapter ''in September 1995, and was finally changed to ''DRAHMA: The Movie in February 1996. In May 1996, the film's release date was moved up to July 18, 2014, switching places with Ntmurk Studios' other film Under the Blue Sea. Production of the film began in December 1995. Ntmurk Studios made sure there was something new to see in DRAHMA: The Movie 2 ''by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 2 years of production. Soundtrack The film score was composed by John Debney Release In October 1997, the film was selected for competition at the 1997 Cannes Film Festival. ''Greenuts 2 was originally going to release on November 12, 1996 in the United States. In April 1996, the film's release date was moved up to November 29, 1997, switching places with Geo Animation Studios' other film Under the Blue Sea. The film was released in the United Kingdom on December 26, 1997. It was the first film with over 4,000 theaters in overall count; over 3,700 theaters was its count for an opening day. Anastasia was the first film with over 4,000 theaters for an opening day and second for overall counts. When the film was released on DVD on August 19, 1998, it was the second Greenuts film to be presented in its original ratio of 1.85:1 on the Region 1 anamorphic widescreen DVD. Video game : Home media Greenuts 2 was released on VHS and DVD on August 18, 1998. A 3D-converted version of the film was released exclusively with select Samsung television sets on Blu-ray on September 4, 2007, along with the other three films of the series. A non-3D version was released on September 11, 2007, as part of Greenuts 1-3, and a stand-alone Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released individually on December 16, 2008, along with the other two films of the series. Gallery Posters DRAHMA_The_Movie_Official_Poster_Teaser_geoshea.jpg DRAHMA_The_Movie_Poster_1.jpg|Theatrical release poster #1 (NOTE: The poster uses a Windows 95 background, Sharratt said he is a fan of Windows 95.) DRAHMA_The_Movie_Teaser_poster.jpg|Original teaser poster DRAHMA-The-Movie-Poster-Movie-Official.jpg|Theatrical release poster DRAHMA_The_Movie_-_Official_Poster_(2014).jpg|Theatrical release poster #1 (NOTE: The poster uses a Roblox background, Sharratt said he is a fan of Roblox.) DRAHMA_The_Movie_Official_Poster_(2014).jpg|Atarex Guy promo poster drahma_the_movie.jpg|English poster DRAHMA The Movie Poster 2.jpg|Theatrical release poster #2 DRAHMA_The_Movie_(2014)_Poster_Teaser_by_geoshea.jpg|Teaser poster #2 DRAHMA The Movie Portuguese Poster.jpg|Portuguese poster DRAHMA_-_The_Movie_(2014)_Atarex_Guy_Poster_1.jpg|Atarex Guy poster DRAHMA_-_The_Movie_(2014)_Mr_Harry_Poster_2.jpg|Mr. Harry poster DRAHMA_-_The_Movie_(2014)_Randy_Guy_Poster_3.jpg|Randy Guy poster DRAHMA_-_The_Movie_Poster_UK_by_geoshea.jpg|Poster teaser #1 DRAHMA_The_Movie_3_Poster.jpg|Poster teaser 2# Logos DRAHMA-Logo.png|The logo DRAHMA The Movie Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo DRAHMA Portuguese logo.png|Portuguese logo DRAHMA The Movie Spanish logo.png|Spanish logo DVD Cover DRAHMA_The_Movie_DVD_Front_and_Back.jpg Screenshots DRAHMA - The Movie (2014) Film Still #2.jpg|''"Howdy! I'm Bands, Bands the Mr. Harry!"'' DRAHMA - The Movie (2014) Film Still 4#.png|''Many centuries ago as two races ruled over the Earth, Humans and Monsters as they have been lived in peace in decades..."'' DRAHMA - The Movie (2014) Film Still 5#.jpg|''The Meet Private forever atarex'' References ''Cxbedz: The Movie'''' (2010) • DRAHMA: The Movie (2014) • MYREX: The Movie (2011) • ''MYREX: The Movie 2 (2014) • Ruveds (2011) • Ntmurk: Hunter Boys (2009) • Ntmurk: The Riot (2006) • Kaneze Fenuz (2004) • Ntmurk: The Best Drama (2002) • ATMZ (2002)'' •'' Amenkz Twins (2000)'' • ''ANZ8000: The Movie (2000) • Ntmurk: Wonder Mayhem (1999) • Tewerd Ramos (1998) • The Brandz (1997) • Ntmurk: The Lost Avenge (1997) Category:Films Category:2014 films Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:DVDs Category:Article stubs Category:Other films